Happy World!
is a Japanese manga written and illustrated by Kenjirou Takeshita. It was serialized in Shueisha's ''Ultra Jump. The manga was adapted into an original video animation by KSS with animation work done by Zexcs. Plot Takeshi Ōmura is an average middle schooler cursed with the bad fortune, as his every day life is a misery; his house burns down, he steps his hand on dung, he gets chased by a wild dog and all sorts of activities that ruined his life. One day, he is visited by an angel with the name of Elle, and she claims that she came down from the heavens to aid Takeshi in his misfortune. To get rid of his malediction of bad luck, he places the curse in a small ball with the help of Elle and throws it out of sight. As Elle leaves and Takeshi continues his daily life, he finds the ball again and decides to wait for a person to pick it up. Unfortunately, a young girl speculates the ball and comes into a path of a moving truck. Takeshi, realizing that he wouldn't be happy if he didn't save the girl. He touches the ball and shouting that he would be the successor of the curse if saved by Elle. The angel transports them to a backyard of a house and becomes a human (experiencing gravity and a tangible body). From then on, Elle lives at the Ōmura household (and adopting the name to her own), and attends Takeshi's school. Characters Main * is the male protagonist of the series. Due to his house being burnt, Takeshi lives with his aunt, Sanae, and cousin, Motoko, who constantly ridicules him. * is an angel who is very naïve and direct in her thoughts. She became Takeshi's stepsister after changing into a human. Her memory was erased when she was young after the death of her mother, Ruelle and the sealing of her sister, Isra to prevent her from turning into a demon like her sister Isra. * has constantly poor health since her birth. Due to her illness, she walks very slowly and is often late for class. She always carries around a stuffed animal, which contains her medicines. From the end of 4th volume shes dating maruyama. Others * is Takeshi's aunt and Motoko's mother. After Takeshi's house burnt down, she became Takeshi's guardian. After Elle's appearance as Takeshi's stepsister, she becomes Elle's guardian as well. She is a shy woman with a complex about her age and is often seen wearing white. In the manga, she works in an antique shop. She is mysteriously strong and skilled at fighting. * is Takeshi's tomboy cousin. She often ridicules Takeshi with erotica journals. * is Takeshi's classmate and friend. He is the smartest in the class and is rather cocky about it. He is usually seen roller skating around school corridors. He always sits behind Takeshi in class. After Elle's appearance, he tried to molest her but later turns his attention to Motoko. *'Takashi Omura' is Takeshi's father and Sanae's older brother in the manga. He was the "god child" before Takeshi. He left his son alone at home when he was only 5 years old. His life became better when he met Ruelle. He is the savior of the country called Parmekia in the manga and won a Nobel Prize for world peace. *'Ruelle' is an angel that was assigned to take care of Takashi in the manga. She is also the mother of Takeshi. She left her daughters Elle and Isra in heaven to take care of Takashi. She lost her angel power when she give birth to her son Takeshi. She was killed by one of the guerrila in Parmekia. *'Isra '''is the eldest daughter of Ruelle in the manga. She is originally an angel but became a demon when she learned that her mother had lost her powers and died while in Parmekia. Her memory was sealed using the "Sealing Crown" and sent to deep sleep in the sea. *'Archangel Millael''' is a First Class, Level 1 angel in the manga. She is the person who is the most powerful angel in heaven. She was originally being task to take care of Takashi but instead the task went Ruelle due to taking care of a "god child" in Tibet. She was killed by Isra in full demon form. Her animal form is a white eagle. *'Prayer Omura' is the daughter of Elle and Takeshi in the manga. However, she is not a result of an incest, as she hatched from an angel's egg as a result of an Immaculate Conception. Just she was adopted by Takeshi. *'Hikari Hoshino' is the childhood friend of Takeshi. When she was young, she was always depressed until she met Takeshi who taught her kendo. This made her to become the kendo champion in Japan. Her deadly attack is called "Triple Death Strike". Like Takeshi, she is half-demon whereas her mother is a demon. *'Michiru Hoshino' is Hikari's younger sister. She is a sadist and she enjoys herself by inflicting pain on other. She likes to see her sister suffer from using her new invention. She can turn her drawings into real life by using her demon-like power. Media Manga Happy World! is written and illustrated by Kenjirou Takeshita. It was serialized in Shueisha's Ultra Jump, ending the serialisation at 72 chapters. Shueisha published the manga's 11 bound volumes between February 24, 2001 and July 19, 2006. Volume listing | OriginalISBN = 978-4-088-76222-7 | ChapterList = *9. Looking at Flowers *10. Boobies *11. Super Fast Spinner! *12. The Shadows of Youth *13. A Useless Guy *14. Fighting Club *15. To Win or to Lose | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-088-76305-7 | ChapterList = *16. To Become a Mangaka *17. Angel's Egg *18. Bubbles *19. Good Morning Baby! *20. Your Song is My Song *21. Invincible! *22. Hell | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-088-76373-6 | ChapterList = *23. Drifting Classroom *24. Demonic Gluttony *25. Demonic Kiss *26. Demonic Creature *27. A Little Love Melody *28. My Summer Vacation *29. The One and Only Idol | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-0887-6482-5 | ChapterList = *30. Glass Boy *31. One-Night Gigolo *32. Bitterness *33. Hero - it's the time to become a hero *34. Exciting Zoo *35. There Friday: Decisive Battle | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-088-76575-4 | ChapterList = *36. A Festival by 10 People *37. Fighting Without Humanity and Justice *38. An Area of Shadows *39. Cruel Angel's Thesis *40. After the Festival *41. Play Banned | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-088-76632-4 | ChapterList = *42. Dream Within a Dream *43. The School Block's Cafe *44. Being a Guy is Tough *45. I Want a Kiss *46. Wounded Angel *47. She's Not an Angel: Tohma Sariel!!! | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-088-76733-8 | ChapterList = *48. We're Angels! *49. Christmas Love *50. Kill Me With Eros *51. The Distance of the Stars *52. Shooting Stars *53. Below the Many Stars *54. Orihime and Hikoboshi | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-088-76845-8 | ChapterList = *55. Let's Search for Fragments of Stars *56. Words as a Gift *57. Dad Returns *58. The Storm-Bringing Man *59. God Help Me! *60. The Twilight of the Gods | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-088-77060-4 | ChapterList = *61. Wings, Please! *62. Let's Talk About Old Times *63. To the Small Ones *64. Mother at the Quay *65. Full Metal Jacket *66. Hell Change | Summary = }} OVA Directed by Takashi Ikehata, a 3-episode original video animation was created by KSS for Happy World!. The OVA uses two pieces of theme music. by Millio is the opening theme, while by Satomi Hanamura is the ending theme. On August 9, 2002, an animation CD was released for Happy World!, containing both opening and ending themes. The first episode was released on a DVD by Happinet Pictures on December 13, 2002 and on VHS on December 20, 2002. The second episode was released on DVD on March 28, 2003. The third episode was released on DVD on June 27, 2003. Episode listing References External links * * Category:Shueisha Category:Seinen manga Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Action anime and manga Category:Anime of 2002 Category:Anime OVAs ja:Happy World! ru:Happy World!